Showdown In Iceberg City
by ewald888
Summary: Ash and friends go to Iceberg City(A city north of Curlean) So Ash can challenge for his 8th Indago League Badge! Little did he know who the Gym Leader was!


_**Showdown In Iceberg City!**_

**Gotta catch em all,Gotta catch em all,POKEMON!**

**Today we join our hero's in the chilly Iceberg City, awaiting for Ash's 8th gym challenge. **

"Ah good morning Misty, Brock and Pikachu! I almost forgot my iceberg city gym battle is today."

" Exleaste we have hotel with a hot spring so if you lose we can have fun." said misty. "Do u have any confidence in me?" I screamed.

"Not even a little." Misty replied.

(At the Gym)  
"I'm Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"  
"Alright Ash, I accept."  
"Glaceon!"  
"WHAT! YOUR THE ICEBERG CITY GYM LEADER!" I yelled.

"Its that mysterious man from before!" said Misty.

"Ash I would like it if you don't call your own cousin a strange Man." The man said.

"Brooks, your the Iceberg City Gym Leader!" I said.

Sure enough the man walked out of the shadows. It was my cousin Mycen Sandbrand.(Brook was his nickname) He wore Blue and white robes.

"Well, Ash I haven't seen you since your 10th birthday!" Brooks said.

"Brooks, I hope you don't mind if I asked but what is that Pokemon that you have? Its not in the pokedex?" Brock asked.

"Oh this is my partner, Glaceon. Glaceon is an evolved form of Eevee. People think Glaceon came from a far away Region, when really it comes from , which is the Mountain this Gym is located on." Brooks told us.

"Brooks, ready to battle?" I aksed.  
"Pica!"  
"I'm always ready Ash."  
"I'm Jeffery, and I will be the ref of this battle! This is a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle! With Ash the challenger vs. Mycen the Gym Leader."  
"Alright for my first Pokemon,I choose you Jynx!" Brooks ordered.

"Jynx,Jynx."  
"So your using the Jynx that caused us trouble back on 88! Alright then Pidgeoto go!" I said.  
"Pidgeoto!"  
"Jynx use Ice Punch!" Brooks ordered.

"Pidgeotto Aerial Ace!"

"Pidge!"  
"Jynx!"  
"I must say Ash you have a strong Pokemon their. But they don't call me the Ice Gym Leader here in Kanto because they want to! There's a reason! Jynx make a barrier with Ice Beam then use recover!"

"JYNX!"  
"Brock, what's recover?" Misty asked.

"Its when a Pokemon fully recovers it health." Brock said.

"Wow!"  
"PIDGEOTTO!"

"What the, PIDGEOTTO is using Brave Bird!" I said shocked.  
"PIDGEOTTO!"  
"Wow, PIDGEOTTO must have learned Brave Bird." Brock said.

"PIDGEOTTO!"  
"Jynx quick use Ice Punch!"  
"PIDGEOTTO use Brave Bird!"  
"PIDGEOTTO!"  
"Jynx!"  
BOOOOM!  
"Both Jynx and PIDGEOTTO are unable to battle, this round is a tie." Jeffrey said.

"For my next Pokemon, I choose you Charizard!" Brooks ordered.

"WHAT A CHARIZARD!" I screamed.

"Brock, what is Brooks doing! He is an Ice trainer yet he is using an Ice type!" Misty asked.

"I think Brooks has a plan." Brock replied.

"If your using a Charizard then I choose Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!"  
"Charizard Ice Punch, Blizzard combo!"

"Char!"  
"Squirtle!"  
"See, Brooks's Charizard knows Ice Type moves." Brock said.

"Squirtle use Hydro Pump!"  
"Squirtle!"  
"Charizard!"  
"Charizard use Blizzard!"  
"Squirtle Hydro Pump!"  
"Squirtle!"  
"Char!"  
"I can't believe it folks! Both Charizard and Squirtle are unable to battle! Which means this round is a tie." Jeffrey awed.

"Very well done Ash, but don't get excited yet! Its time for my final and strongest Pokemon! Glaceon I need your help!"  
"Glaceon!"  
"If your going to use your strongest Pokemon then I will to!" I said.

"Brock please tell me he is not going to use Charizard." Misty cried.

"Charizard I choose you!" I ordered.

"CHARIZARD!"  
"OWCH! CHARIZARD WHEN WILL YOU STOP ATTACKING ME AND ATTACK THE OPPONENT" I yelled.

"Char!"  
"Oh, deer it seems to me that Charizard and Ash are not quite friends." Brooks said.

"Glace!"  
"Well Glaceon use Iron Tail!"  
"Glace!"  
"CHAR!"  
"Oh, no you just made Charizard angry!" Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Brooks asked.

"When Charizard gets angry, its rage ability is turned on and it will lose control and attack everything." I warned.

"CHAR!"  
"GLACE!"  
"Charizard I did not tell you to use a move yet!"  
"CHAR!  
"OWCH!"  
"Quick, Glaceon Special Move, Sheer Cold!"  
"Oh, no!" Brock said.

"What." Misty replied.

"Sheer Cold is the strongest Ice Type attack, which results in a 1 hit KO!" Brock said.

"GLACEON!"

"CHARIZARD!"  
"Glaceon!"  
"CHAR!"  
"WHAT THE! CHARIZARD SURVIVED SHEER COLD!" Brooks yelled.

"CHARIZARD!"  
"Charizard is using Blue Flare!" Brock awed.

"CHARIZARD!"  
"GLACEON!"  
"Glaceon is unable to battle Charizard wins! Which means the victor is Ash!" Jeffrey said.

"Glaceon you did great! Take a nice rest!" Brooks said.

"Charizard,Return, and thank you!"  
"Well done Cuz! And may I just say thats one powerful Charizard you got their." Brooks told me.

"Thanks!"  
"Pica!"  
"Ash as proof that you beat me, I award you with your 8th badge. The Iceberg Badge!"

"Alright, I got the Iceberg Badge!"  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
"Pidge!"  
"Squirt!"  
"CHAR!"  
"Ash the Indigo League is not for another 3 months. So I suggest you go to Viridian City and battle for a 9th Gym Badge!" Brooks said.  
"WAIT A MINUTE! THERE'S A GYM IN VIRIDIAN CITY!" I yelled.

"PICA!"  
"Yeah." Brooks replied.  
"MISTY WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS WELL WE WERE IN VIRIDIAN CITY THE FIRST TIME!"  
"It must have slipped my mind!" she said.

"Wait why should I get a 9th badge?" I asked.

"Well Cuz, if you have all 9 Kanto Badges you get to skip the qualifying rounds of the Indigo League." Brooks said.

"Sweet!"  
(That night)  
"Bye, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu safe journeys and best of luck in the Indigo League!" Brooks yelled.

"Thank you! And goodbye!" We replied.

**And so the mystery of the man who was saving our hero's just so happens to be Brooks the Gym Leader. Also Ash managed to get his 8th and final Badge needed to continue onto the Indigo League! But wait a minute what ever happened to Team Rocket?  
**"Uh this is so nice." Jessie said.

"This Hot Spring is so much nicer than the cold Route 88!" James added.

"Yeah its quite PURfect!" Meowth gazed.

"Uh, Looks like Team Rocket relaxes to happiness again!"

**As the journey continues...**

**To Be Continued...**

**Stay tuned for clips from our next story.**

Creator Satoshi Tajiri!

Ash,Pikachu and all the other Pokemon characters are characters created by Satoshi Tajiri!

Pokemon character Brooks was created by Brooks Ewald!

Sponsored by Iceberg Server &amp; Brooksspider1 youtube channel who tells you to please subscribe!

_**We would like to give a special thanks to Bulbapedia,Bulbagarden for making all of these stories possible!**_

**We would like to thank these websites for making this story possible,by lending us photos!**

. 

. 

. /_cb20131222071558/pokemon/images/2/23/Virgil_Glaceon_Ice_ 

. /_cb20131015204217/poke/images/8/84/Iceberg_ 

. 

"**Here we are, Viridian City again!" I said.**

"**Pica."  
"I wonder what the Gym is like here?" Misty said.**

"**OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO GET MY POKEMON TO NURSE JOY NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF POKEMON THE GYM LEADER IS USING BUT IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE LEGAL!" A boy yelled.**


End file.
